The Erotic Adventures of the Doctor's Daughter
by princess-katie
Summary: A series of smutty scenarios between Captain Jack Harkness and his wife, my OC, Lily - who also happens to be the Doctor's daughter.
1. Office

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: For those who've read my Doctor's Daughter series, this takes place anywhere after Jack and Lily getting married but before Children of Earth.**

**For anyone who hasn't read it, this is just a smutty Jack/OC oneshot - the OC is Lily, the Doctor's daughter who met Jack while travelling with her dad and since moved to Cardiff to be at Torchwood with him.**

Lily and Jack

Lily sat behind her desk in the hub, her flaming red hair tied up in a messy bun and her black rimmed glasses, rather reminiscent of her dad's, framing her eyes as she looked down at the paper in front of her.

Her desk was, as usual, scattered with lot of paper and all sorts of random objects, and while she held her favourite red pen in one hand, a steaming cup of coffee sat on her other side.

They'd had a very busy couple of days before them and were now left with piles of reports and paperwork to do. It fell to Lily to write up the main report of what had happened, and she was trying to remember every detail to write in the report.

It was about mid-day and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she put pen to paper.

Not far away was Tosh's work station, where she was installing a new computer system, while Gwen stood beside her, messing with something that had fallen through the rift a week ago and no-one had figured out the use of.

As her hand flew over the paper, she allowed her mind to wander.

She was hoping today would be quiet so she could catch up on her paperwork, and she was hoping for a romantic night with her handsome husband that evening.

With the chaos they'd had in the last couple of days - a gang of blowfish on the loose and having to be chased around Cardiff at all hours - there hadn't been any time for themselves.

Lily just wanted to be able to sit down, have a meal, a quiet night with no aliens to chase, and spend the night in the arms of her man.

She was so lost in thought that she jumped a little in suprise when she felt heat against her cheek and then warm lips pressed against her cheek.

There was no mistaking who was there - his unbelieveably attractive pheremones gave him away.

She spun around in the desk chair and looked up in time to see Jack drawing himself up to full height after the sneaky kiss he'd just planted on her cheek.

She broke into a smile - the kind of smile she couldn't stop herself emitting when he was around. She'd never thought it was possible to be so happy, but apparently it was.

" Can i help you? " she asked, raising her eyebrows without losing the wide smile.

He looked at her with eyes she couldn't resist and drew his hand from behind his back to reveal a stack of papers.

" I don't suppose you could do these audits for me, because I've got a ton of paperwork on top of these and a few calls to make to UNIT," he said looking hopeful.

She sighed but didn't think about it twice. She held out her hand, " You're lucky that I love you. "

He looked very grateful and he said, " I'll make it up to you. "

For a moment she allowed her imagination to run free and a smirk crossed her face as she thought of the may ways he could make it up to her and he seemed to read her mind.

He took a little step forwards and laid his hand on the back of the chair, spinning her arm with ease so that she was facing her desk. He put on hand on the desk on one side of her, and the other arm on the other side, enclosing her in his arms and leaning forwards a little, looking down at desk as if he were leaning over her to read the report.

She looked from side to side and was met by the sight of his arms, bare thanks to the short sleeved t-shirt and the waistcoat he was wearing. She loved his arms - so strong and muscular and always able to pick her up with such ease.

He leaned down a little lower so his lips were at her ear, but he was still looking at the sheet of paper on the desk, after a quick glance at Tosh and Gwen, who weren't even looking in their direction.

" Baby," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear, " I'll make it up to you tonight. "

" Oh yeah? " she asked, smiling a little.

His voice was husky and breathy now, speaking words only she could hear. He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, before whispering in her ear, " I really really owe you one. "

" Yeah you do," she said, reaching out and laying on of her hands over his, where it lay on the desk.

" Baby," he said, " when we send home everyone else, I'm going to take you to bed and thank you very very thoroughly. "

She bit her lip to stop a wide grin crossing her face as she thought of the many possibilities, and even the sound of his voice was starting to make her aroused as she pictured him doing naughty thing to her.

" Would you like that? " he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine as she glanced up. Tosh and Gwen had moved away by now and had gone down to the med bay where Owen was, so no-one could see them.

" Yeah," she said, sighing happily.

Suddely her chair was spinning around and Jack had spun her around to face him. He reached down and clamped his hand around her forearm and before she knew what was going on, he'd pulled her to her feet so she was just in front of him.

He leaned down and kissed her lips quite forcefully and she felt herself melting into his touch. She pressed herself up against him and as he easily used his tounge to part her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply but agonisingly slowly.

Just as she was about to gasp for air, he broke away and started to kiss her neck.

" Jack," she sighed, " not ... not in the middle of the hub. "

He nodded and when she met his eyes, saw a very intense look of lust. He grinned as he leaned in and stole a quick kiss from her before dropping one hand from her waist and taking her hand in his.

As soon as they were in the office with the door closed behind them, Jack spun around. He smiled and laid his hands on her waist, his hands fitting perfectly to the curves of her body.

He walked forwards slowly, forcing her to walk backwards and he pushed her up against the door.

He was so sexy and everything he did made her want him more.

He nipped at her neck gently and she groaned as he planted warm kisses on her neck that made her shiver. He suddenly stopped to bring his lips to her ear.

" What do you want me to do to you? " he asked, loving the feeling of having her beneath him, her body warm against his.

She sighed in contentment and groaned.

" I said," he repeated in a delightfully sexy tone, " what do you want me to do to you? "

His hands were on her waist but they ghosted up and down her sides teasingly. As he kissed her neck again, she said, " Kiss me, Jack. Kiss me. "

He raised his eyebrows at her rather tame request but complied, with a mischevious smile. He took hold of her waist and pulled her to him so she was no longer against the wall. He pressed her right up against him and pressed his lips to hers.

He immediately made the kiss as passionate as he could, slipping his tounge past her lips and kissing her long and hard. Lily could feel herself melting against him, and Jack, strong and so in control, lifted her up without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his middle and he walked across the room with her, putting her down on his desk.

As their kissed became more and more heated, Lily's hands were on his chest and they slid down to where his shirt was tucked into his trousers. Jack's hand was on her cheek, and with his free hand he started on the first button of her blouse.

Lily realised what he was doing and she broke their kiss.

" We should," she said, " how am I supposed to do all that paperwork you just dumped on me if we're ... in here. I thought the point of this was to thank me for doing your paperwork, so you could get on with other things. "

" How about I thank you first? " he asked, his eyes clouded with lust.

" Jack," she said, her legs around his body as she sat on the desk and he stood between her legs, " we shouldn't ... not with the rest of the team out there. "

Jack shrugged, his hand cheekily moving from the button of her blouse to her clothed breast. In her current regeneration, her breasts were much bigger than they had been before and she knew he loved them. He cupped her large full breast in his hand and she moaned wantonly when he squeezed.

" You really want me to stop? " he asked, smirking as he could feel her hardening nipple beneath her clothes. He was circling her nipple with his thumb and he whispered, " I know this is getting you hot. I know you want me to do so much more. I'm stood here baby, and I want to take you. It would hardly be the first time we've had sex with the others in the hub. You're not going to turn me down, are you? "

" Fuck," she breathed, feeling a rush of heat to her core, " no. No, I'm not. "

Jack grinned and as he started to kiss her again - after hastily locking the door and closing the blinds - his fingers fumbled with the buttons of her blouse. Once he'd got it undone he broke the kiss to pull it from her and he grinned - she was wearing a black bra which didn't contain her very well and he wasted no time in unfastening it.

He pulled the bra from her and threw it across the office somewhere, before taking a step back to admire the sight of his topless wife.

" Beatiful," he said, watching as she closed her eyes in happiness and trailed her hands up her body. When she got to her breasts, she took hold of them in her hands and squeezed them softly,

desperate for some kind of stimulation.

Jack had a way of turning her on and making her so incredibly hot.

" Beautiful," Jack said, taking hold of her hands and positioning them behind his neck as he bent down. Her nipples were hard and aching and he licked all around one of her nipples with a glorious slow teasing action. She gasped as he suddenly slipped her nipple between his lips and started to suck.

She couldn't help her hips bucking as he started to suck harder, his toungecoming out to lap at her. He chuckled as he stopped his ministrations on her, " Baby there's plenty of time for that," he said, smirking at the worked up state she was already in, clearly wanting more.

He kissed her lips hard and she sqealed a little in suprise. The kisses were hot and passionate, and Jack started to unbutton his shirt. Once he'd gotten it open he claimed another kiss from the beautiful woman he had beneath him, and his hands were once again on her breasts.

He couldn't resist playing with them, squeezing them and rubbing them, and getting off on the little moans she made. As he lowered his head to them again and tortured her by slowly flicking his tounge over a very erect nipple, while sliding his hand under her skirt. She wore a skirt but no tights and his hand travelled up her bare thigh, coming dangerously high, then disappearing.

Jack's pheremones made him even more attractive than he was and she always got turned on rather quickly by him.

Today was no exception and her breasts heaved as she moaned more and more.

" Jack," she pleaded, " please ... "

" What do you want? " he asked, kissing one breast then the other, his hand starting to slide up her thigh again, " tell me what you want. "

" Touch me," she breathed.

He sucked briefly on a nipple before asking, " Where? What shall I do to you? "

" Touch me," she begged, " lick me, fuck me, just ... just do something. "

He continued to lick at her breasts and he asked, " How do you feel? "

She groaned, reaching out and touching his chest, "I'm so wet. I need ... it really aches ... need you to touch me. Want you so bad - just touch me at least. "

He smirked and he straightened up, watching her face as he slowly slid his hand futher and further up her skirt. She let out a delicious gasp as his fingers slid across the length of her wet core, through her underwear.

" Oh god," she shuddered, her fingers digging into his arm, " please Jack, more. Please. "

Jack stroked her centre slowly and kissed her lips again, possessing her mouth deeply. As they kissed, she shuddered at the feeling of his fingers on her and she bucked her hips forwards, trying to get more and more contact.

She let out a groan, and as they kissed she reached out to touch him.

She pressed her hand against his crotch and she was very pleased to feel the bulge straining against his trousers. He gasped at her action but he pressed himself closer to her, kissing her more deeply.

She smiled into the kiss and started massaging him through his pants, causing him to let out a dirty groan.

He broke the kiss and started tugging at her skirt.

" Too many clothes," he mumbled, unzipping it and starting to pull it down, over her legs. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he took it off and ran his hands up her thighs.

As he hooked his fingers around the flimsy material of her underwear, she reached out for him, taking hold of his belt " If i'm losing clothes, then so are you," she told him.

He laughed, shrugging out of his shirt but then turning back to her, " Let me take care of you first," he said, " I know exactly how much you want me, baby. "

He was already reducing her to a quivering mess with his touch on her body and he wasted no time in pulling her underwear away from her. He grinned when he looked at her.

She was panting, waiting for his touch, her cheeks flushed and her breasts heaving. She wanted him so badly and it turned him on so much more to know that he had this effect on her.

She was sitting naked on his desk like some wanton woman and he couldn't hardly believe his luck that he was married to her.

" So ready for me, aren't you? " he asked, kissing her cheek as he touched her.

His fingers slid across her wet folds and then dipped inside. She gasped and she could feel the tension building up inside her body. It felt so good and she wanted more.

Her whole body tingled and her core throbbed. She knew she was wet and ready for him, and she just wanted his touch. Her eyes kept flickering closed and she was clinging to his arms for support.

As he slid one finger inside her, she could have screamed. She tried to contain herself but it still resulted in a loud wanton moan.

Jack shook his head and he covered her mouth with his free hand.

" There's people out there, baby," he said, nodding in the direction of the office door as he worked his finger in and out of her slowly and added another, " wouldn't want them to hear everything, would you? "

She shook her head, biting down on her bottom lip as he moved his fingers around inside her, making her pant and grip his arm. She spread her legs as wide as she could and he laughed as he came further between them.

He added a third finger and sped up.

He knew she was close now and he loved watching her come undone. His erection strained so much against his trousers that it started to hurt but he didn't care.

Lily moaned softly, muffled by his hand over her mouth and she felt so filled up. The tension in her body was building up and up and it was starting to feel better and better.

" Jack," she breathed, bucking her hips furiously, " I'm gonna, I'm gonna ... oh God, Jack ... Jack ... " she trailed off as the feelings inside her body gave way and he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers.

She sighed and panted heavily, bucking her hips as she rode out her orgasm and Jack continued to slide his fingers in and out of her body. She rode her climax out and the pleasure was fantastic - it always was with Jack.

As her orgasm started to fade away, Jack suddenly started pushing his fingers into her faster again and it pushed her over the edge.

" Yes," she moaned as a second climax took hold, " please, please, more, more. "

Jack complied and his fingers were buried deep inside her as a second explosive climax took over.

Jack smirked as she closed her eyes and before she knew what was happening, Lily felt something else touch her. Jack had replaced his fingers with his tounge and she gasped as she opened her eyes.

She looked down to see him kneeling between her legs, his tounge working at her where his fingers had been. His tounge swirled around her clitoris and he sucked on it hard, making her buck hard and lay a hand on the back of his head, pushing his head down onto her.

She didn't have the energy to stay sat up now, and she laid back on the desk. He laid a hand on her hip to keep her pressed down as he slid his tounge deep inside her, causing her to shudder.

He kissed her very centre and used his tounge slowly, swirling, teasing, before plunging it back inside her.

She started to come again and he didn't relent. As her whole body shuddered and her hips practicaly lifted off the desk, she moaned, panted and whispered Jack's name, begging for more.

He was more than willing to give it to her and he tasted her completely, lapping at her wet folds in appreciation.

Jack never failed to make her come several times in quick succession and it was something he was very proud of and she was very grateful for.

Her third orgasm was made far more powerful by the fact that he returned all of his attentions to her clit. He sucked on it powerfully, and licked all around it as she moaned, coming hard and fast, right in his face.

As she rode out the last waves of it, he worked his way back up her body, kissing her stomach briefly, before leaving a wet kiss on each breast and then kissing her lips.

" Oh my god," she sighed looking up at him, where he hung over her, " that was ... God, how do you make me feel so great? "

" It's a gift baby," he told her, kissing her again briefly, " and I do so love to watch my gorgeous naked wife writhing around on my desk. "

She smirked and as she started to recover a little, he drew himself up to full height, taking her hand and pulling her so that she was sitting up.

She reached out to trail her hand across his perfectly sculpted torso, taking in the sight of him - arms that were so strong and capable, incredibly skilled hands. Her gaze travelled down his body and when she saw the very obvious bulge pressing against his trousers, she smiled.

She reached out and put both of her hands on his hips, pushing him back a little to allow herself enough room to slide off the desk.

She slowly knelt on the office floor.

" Looks like we needs to find something for you, doesn't it? " She licked her lips and started to unbuckle his belt, " want me to take care of that? "

Jack nodded wordlessly as she slid her hand over his rock hard cock.

She unbuckled his trousers and he helped her by stepping back and taking them off. She grinned and pulled him towards her, slipping his boxer shorts down and allowing his erection to spring free.

She grinned wider when met by the sight of him in all his glory and she tossed his underwear away.

" Mmmm," she smiled running her hands up his thighs and going to cup his balls in her hands softly, making him let out a groan from the very back of his throat.

His manhood was the biggest she'd ever seen and she would always have expected nothing less knowing jack. He never failed to satisfy her but she was capable to driving him just as wild as he was her.

He sighed as he put his hand on the back of her head, " Stop teasing," he said in a low warning tone.

She smirked mischeviously, and stuck her tounge out, just licking the tip of his cock. He moaned and she reached out and rested one hand on his deliciously firm buttocks as her other hand stroked his balls. She lapped at the head of his cock slowly, knowing it was driving him wild.

" Yeah," he mumbled, " god, just like that. God, suck me, suck me."

She slowly took the whole length of him into her mouth and started to suck. This was an act that she loved performing because he always tasted so good and she bobbed up and down as she varied the pressure and speed as she sucked.

Jack's hand on her head pushed her head down further as she worked her magic on him. She made him feel so good and she sucked on every inch of that big juicy cock.

She could taste his pre-cum and she lapped it up but then slowed down her work, teasingly him. She popped off the end of his cock and looked up at him with a filthy smile.

" You like that? " she asked, stroking his long length up and down as she looked at him.

" You little tease," he groaned, sounding desperate, sounding like he was close to the edge, " don't stop now. "

" Oh yeah? " she said, bending over and licking the tip ever so lightly, so he could barely feel it.

He bucked his hips, unable to stop himself, " You love sucking cock, don't you? " he asked, reaching down and stroking her cheek, " you don't want to stop, do you? Don't stop ... you're so damned good at it. Suck me, baby. " He groaned as she took him in her mouth again, " just like that ... just ... ah ... you're very good at this. "

She was sucking on him hard now, bobbing up and down and her mouth watered as she did so. He was thrusting his hips, fucking her mouth and she allowed her free hand - she one that wasn't lightly squeezing his balls - to wander down her body. She lazily stroked her finger over her aching clit and Jack was all the more turned on as she started to slide her fingers into herself.

She started moving faster and he was pounding into her mouth by now, close to coming.

" That's it, tiger, that's it," she said before resuming her ministrations on him.

" Lily," he groaned, " I'm gonna ... I'm gonna ... "

She nodded, close to climax again, though she stopped sliding her fingers into her wet folds so she could use both of her hands on him. " It's ok," she said, stopping what she was doing to look up at him, though she stroked him slowly and skillfully, " give me everything. "

As soon as she got her mouth around him again, he started to cum. He shot his load into her mouth, coming hard, and she swallowed everything he gave her, her hands on his hips.

She lapped up every drop she could get to, and he groaned as she slowly released his member from her warm mouth.

She grinned and slowly stood up, resting her hands on his chest as she got on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. She ran her hands across his naked, perfectly sculpted torso, as he wrapped his arms around her, both of his hands moving down to grab her behind.

" You are sensational," Jack said, kissing her cheek and then starting on her neck, causing her to tip her head back to allow him access. His cheekily slid one of his hands between her thighs and she felt the heat rush to her centre.

" I want you," he said, starting to rub her sex, feeling exactly how wet and ready she was, " I'm going to take you. You want that? "

She nodded, " I ... god, I want you in me, Jack. I want to feel you in me. I want ... I want you to fuck me. "

He nodded and at her dirty words, she felt his cock start to grow against her belly. He was growing hard again, ready for release, and she ran her hands all across his body as his skilled hand worked away between her legs, stimulating her and getting her ready, while his other hand made its way between them and groping at a breast.

" Jack," she said, pushing herself against him desperately, causing their bodies to be completely pressed up together, " I know you want to fuck me. You want this just as much as I do - come on, Jack. Jack, give it to me. "

His member was now completely rock hard between them and he couldn't take it anymore.

He turned her around so he could get to his desk and he swiped at it with one arm, causing paperwork to go flying. One his desk was clear enough, he turned back to Lily.

" Top or bottom? " he asked her.

" Mmm bottom please," she said, " I want to be taken. I want you to fuck me, Jack. "

" Yes ma'am," he nodded, turning her around and laying her down on the desk. He grinned at the sight of a woman he knew was always an amazing shag, a woman who he loved making love to, a woman who was more amazing than anyone else he'd ever met.

He positioned himself and she let out a loud dirty moan as she felt his cock inside her.

He filled her up perfectly and it felt so good.

The levels of pleasure he managed to hit as he started to move inside her were unbelieveable. She couldn't stop herself from moaning, though she tried to tone it down, suddenly remembering that the rest of the team were somewhere in the hub.

Jack's lips pressed down on hers as his cock plunged into her, hitting just the right spot every time.

She was chanting his name through kisses and he started moving faster and faster within her, spurned on by how turned on she was. She could feel the pleasure and the tension starting to build up and his balls slapped against her every time he pounded.

Both of them were moaning and groaning as they got closer and closer and as his wife's breasts bounced, Jack wanted them. He started to suck on one nipple as he fucked her and he rained wet carefree kisses across her, and across anywhere he could reach.

" So fuckin' good," Jack groaned, speeding up even more.

He was giving her the fucking of a lifetime and as she started to cum, he was even more turned on. Her pleasure made him want to give her even more and he felt so right inside her.

She panted heavily and somehow every orgasm he gave her seemed to be better than the last. She felt so much pleasure and she wanted it to last forever.

Jack didn't stop. He fucked her with everything he had and she was cumming hard, cumming so long and hard that she was in danger of forgetting who she was.

As he felt her coming down from her climax, he started to slow down. He shagged her slowly now, and he started to slide out of her when he knew the last wave of her orgasm was hitting.

Lily groaned - just as she thought it was over, he thrust back inside her and she felt he huge cock filling her up again. He'd timed it just right and he started to shag her again as hard ad fast as he could.

" Dirty trick," she panted with a smile, as she came even harder and longer around his cock than before. Jack thought her face as she came was beautiful and he started to cum too.

He spilled his seed inside her and he sighed, coming inside her.

When they were both finished, Jack pulled out slowly. He smiled and as he stood up he took hold of her hand and pulled her into a sitting position.

" Jesus," she breathed, " you ... _you _are amazing. "

" Not so bad yourself," Jack told her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes and he stole a soft, sweet kiss from her. " I love you, Mrs Harkness. "

She laughed but before she could reply, he'd turned his back on her. He picked up his greatcoat from the coatstand in the corner and he draped it around her as he turned back to her.

She laughed at the sight of him standing naked in front of her while she sat on his desk, wrapped his in coat. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

When they broke apart, she sighed happily.

" Captain Harkness, you are insatiable. "

He laughed and after another kiss to the lips, nudged her ear with his nose. " Just so you know ... round two tonight, my darling wife. "

She winked, " Bring it on tiger. "

**Author's Note: That was the first time I've written smut so feed back is welcome. If this is well recieved I'm thinking of turning it into a multi-chaptered story made up of smutty oneshots. Any suggestions for scenarios or things you'd like to read are welcome. **


	2. Shower

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Just a smutty one shot between my favourite couple. It takes place anytime between Jack and Lily getting married, and Children of Earth. Next one up will probably be Jack and Lily's first time.**

Jack and Lily

Lily woke up in her favourite position. She was lying in bed, curled up on her side, with her husbands arm draped loosely around her waist.

She opened her eyes and she smiled at the feel of his warm around her waist. His arm was bare against her bare stomach and she felt so protected by having his arm there.

Her head was resting against his chest and as she lifted her head, she couldn't help but admire his body. She often thought she was very lucky to have him.

Those taut, tight muscles rippling across his abdomen, perfectly defined and enough to make many men jealous of his body and many women jealous of his wife. A strong chest and strong shoulders, bearing muscular arms which were attached to very skilled hands.

She managed to tear her eyes away from his body to inspect his face.

A perfectly chiselled jaw line, carved out so perfectly. Handsome features set on a face that only the angels could have created, she had once thought absentmindedly. Then there were his eyes - gorgeous pools of blue that she could get lost in, although luckily for her they were currently closed.

She smiled at the sleeping form of the lovely man and leaned over to leave a kiss on his cheek, before pushing back the bed covers and slowly getting out of bed, trying not to wake Jack as she did so.

She went into the bathroom that joined onto their bedroom.

It was just an ordinary day but she still had a while before they had to climb the ladders, push open the manhole cover and start work.

It had been a fairly hectic week and Lily could already picture the reports she was going to have to fill in because of it.

She peeled off her bra and knickers and felt the cool air of the room hit her naked body.

She leant over and picked up her shampoo, conditioner and shower gel and she stepped into the shower, putting them all down on the little shelf in the shower.

Lily pressed the button and was soon standing under the running water.

She ran her hands through her hair as she started to think about the events of the last week. She allowed her mind to wander - on monday they'd had to deal with a creature that had some through the rift and started causing chaos around the town - the purple things were like humans with a dogs face and seemed to be on some kind of mission to kill randomly.

It took two days to finish it, and they'd had no time to cool down because almost as soon as it was over, they were left to deal with a mass weevil breakout from the sewers. Just as soon as they'd put that down and dealt with it, another creature came through the rift.

It was Friday now, and they had all the paperwork from the rest of the week to catch up on, and Lily wasn't looking forward to it.

She sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, getting it all in a lather and rubbing the shampoo in. She hummed lightly to herself - just some song she'd heard on the radio the day before - as she washed it all out.

Lily hummed to herself and her mind started to wander everywhere.

She started thinking about the night before. Jack had been in the office and she'd gone in to see him when everyone else had gone home.

He'd stood up and pulled her into those lovely strong muscular arms and left a soft sweet kiss on her lips. She'd pleaded with him to leave the paperwork alone for the night, and he did as he was asked.

He'd gotten up and put some music on and then turned to her and held his arms out. She loved it when he was romantic, and he'd wrapped those lovely arms around her and slow danced her all around the office.

She smiled in the shower as she washed the shampoo out of her hair and thought about how lucky she was to have him. He was so sweet and she never would have thought him to be so cute and romantic when she first met him - then again, she supposed, their first meeting had been very sweet.

Slow dancing to Glenn Miller, champagne, moonlight.

She absent mindedly started to hum the song they'd danced to on their first meeting.

She felt the water trickling down her skin and through her flaming red hair and she dipped her head back to run her hair through her hands again.

As she raised her hands to her head, her back to the bathroom door, she jumped about a foot in the air at the feeling of warm hands on her hips.

She relaxed when she heard the low chuckle from behind her, and the hands slid around her middle, attached to strong lovely arms that she loved.

She sighed happily at the feel of his skin against hers, and as he stood behind her, she knew he'd jumped in the shower behind her, naked. She felt his fine body pressed up firm against hers and she laid her hands over his.

" Morning handsome," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

" Morning gorgeous," he said, leaning forward and kissing her. He kissed softly and she smiled into the kiss and willingly parted her lips when his tounge begged entrance.

" What a lovely way to start the day," she sighed when they broke apart.

He chuckled and she smiled at the heat that radiated from his arms, all across her stomach and hips. " Don't mind if I jump in the shower and share it with you, do you? " he asked cheekily, as his hands started to wander across her wet torso.

" Looks like you already have," Lily said, " left me with very little say, actually. "

" Well, I am sorry," he said, leaning in, his warm breath against her ear making her skin tingle, " but I figure that we've got to start work soon, and I couldn't wait for you to get out of the shower before I got in, could I? "

She didn't reply, just loving the feel of his body pressed right up against hers, and being able to feel the rise and fall of his chest against her back.

" You're so beautiful," he mumbled before leaning in and kissing her cheek. He kissed her cheek softly, and then moved down to her neck, nipping at her collarbone a little with his teeth.

She smiled and turned around to face him.

" What're you after? " she asked suspiciously, though a playful smile graced her face.

He shrugged, his face a picture of innocence. She looked him up and down mischeviously and she appreciated her naked husband standing in front of her.

" Thought it might be a nice way to start the day," he said, pulling her closer, one of his hands on her waist and the other sliding down to rest on her behind. The water fell over them both, and as Lily was admiring the way that the beads of water clung to his skin, she felt something press against her leg.

She raised her eyebrows at him, at the feeling of his manhood digging into her thigh.

" My my Captain," she said, " aren't _you _pleased to see me? "

He sighed. She didn't understand what she did to him, and he thought he'd never met a woman so irresistable. " Baby, there's not a man alive who could get all up close to a hot naked woman without getting excited. "

She grinned, and the thought of morning sex was already sending images spinning through her mind. Images of things she could do to him, things he'd do to her.

" You're so gorgeous," he said, and she knew exactly how much he meant it by the way his manhood twitched against her thigh. " Just a quick one? " he pleaded.

"We'll be late for work," she told him.

" I'm the boss," he pleaded.

He had this innocence about him which she couldn't ignore and she smiled at him. He had this look on his face and despite the look of innocence on his face, there was a very naughty look in his eyes.

She could see exactly how much he wanted her and she sighed.

" Fuck it," she said, giving in to the lust. The oh so familiar desire was welling up inside her and she slid her hands from his upper arms to his hips. He was caught by suprise as she spun them both around and pushed him back a little so his back hit the wall.

Lily shuddered with pleasure as the warm water trickled over her skin and she laid her hands on his chest as she pressed her lips to his. He thought she was really something special when she took control and she kissed him.

Jack kissed her back, and she smiled and wrapped her leg around his. As she kissed him more forcefully, passion starting to build up between them, and he realised that no-one had ever made him feel as good as she did.

Their kiss was long and deep, but it was slow, making it sensational. Jack felt himself aching as he pressed up against her and he needed to do something.

Lily seemed to sense what he needed because without breaking the kiss, she slid her hand between their bodies, lightly brushing against him. He groaned and she smiled as she kissed his cheek and started raining kisses down his face and then over his neck and shoulder.

She smiled mischeviously and started to rub his large cock. She stroked him slowly in just the way she knew would drive him mental. She wrapped her hand around his member as she returned her lips to his.

She moved her hand along his length and he moaned into her mouth at the contact.

Jack groaned and he put both of his hands on her face, kissing her as slowly as he could, but still deeply, pouring as much passion as he could muster into it.

Lily spared a moment to think about how lucky she was to have Jack, but as she allowed her mind to go spinning with thoughts of her gorgeous husband, she was suprised to feel his hands gliding down her body.

She sighed a little as his hands brushed over her neck, pushing her wet her away from her neck, his hands sliding over her skin, all wet as the water still cascaded over them.

His hands moved over her neck and collarbone, and he took the opportunity to start lightly brushing his hands over her chest. She sighed in pleasure and he took her waist and pulled her a little closer.

Lily knew he was close to the edge, thanks to her ministrations on his body, but she didn't want this to be over just yet. She withdrew her hand and as she let it trail up across his belly and then slowly over his chest.

" You little tease," he said, shaking his head as he broke their kiss.

She'd barely had chance to smile coyly before he was taking her hips in his strong hands and turning them around so her back was against the wall instead.

She closed her eyes, expecting him to kiss her and she loved the feeling of his body so close to hers. Especially when she could see every bead of water clinging to his skin, and it made him even more irresistable.

She felt his hands still against her hips and she squealed in suprise when he started to lift her up. He was easily able to overpower her at the best of times and it was nothing to him to pick her up when she hadn't been expecting it.

Her eyes flew open and he lifted her up so they were about the same height, moving forwards a bit and moving his arms around her so she was being supported by the wall, and by him.

She wrapped her legs around his middle and she sighed, rocking her hips a litle.

She just wanted release now, and she knew the only reason Jack had gotten in the shower was for sex before work. Jack knew they had to go to work soon and he knew he couldn't resist his fabulously tempting wife.

He leaned in and kissed her neck, and she sighed as she felt his naked body pressed fully against hers.

" Jack," she breathed, " Jack ... "

He met her eyes and she laid her hand on his cheek. She tried to pull his face towards her for a kiss on the lips and he rewarded her with a quick kiss on the lips, before slowly bringing one of his hands to rest under her thigh, while the other was firmly around her waist.

He positioned himself, and entered her slowly.

They both made small noises of satisfaction as he moved inside her and she lifted her hips, pushing them forwards and he pushed his forwards to meet hers.

She tipped her head back and it rest on the wall of the shower, but as Jack moved within her, he leaned forwards and claimed a kiss from her.

They were both growing closer to their climax and Lily found herself chanting Jack's name softly between breaths. He was spurned on and they started to reach their release at the same time.

They came together and when they were both finished, Jack put Lily down on her feet only for her to get on her tip toes and plant a kiss on his lips. He grinned and kissed her back and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

When the kiss ended, she sighed happily, using one of her two nicknames for Jack, " You, tiger, are rather amazing. " His other nickname was kitten. Lily had always told Jack the names signified her two sides of him. The agressive, protective, fierce side of him, and the sweet soft side that only she got to see.

He laughed and lifted his arm up, bringing it past her and pressing the button to turn off the shower.

" And you and I, Mrs Harkness," he told her, knowing she loved it when he called her that, " have to go to work. "


	3. Punishment

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Author's Note: Takes place shortly after Lily and Jack's marriage, and Lily's regeneration.**

Jack and Lily

Captain Jack Harkness sighed in contentment as he wrapped one arm around the woman lying in bed beside him. It was the middle of the night, and they were naked and wrapped around each other, the sheets thrown off the bed and onto the floor.

He was currently sprawled out on his back, a lazy smile on his face, and one arm wrapped around the beautiful woman sharing the bed. His warm hand rested on her lower back and his other hand toyed with her flaming red hair, wrapping long strands of it around his finger absent mindedly.

She was laying on her side, her head resting on his toned chest, while one hand also rested there, brushing against his skin every so often. Their legs were intertwined, and they were completely at ease with each other.

As they lay in a very comfortable quiet, revelling in the aftermath of their love making, Jack allowed his thoughts to wander.

He'd always been a ladies man - well, not just the ladies either - from the beginning of his adult hood, back when he was mortal. He'd always been a flirt and a player, and then he met the woman currently curled around him.

Lily had changed it all. Lily was the person he could settle down for. After their seperation on the Game Station, and after he'd been unable to find her for over a century afterwards, he'd tried to block out the pain by going back to his old ways.

He'd gone back to flirting with everyone and everything, and taking everything home with him. And still no-one had ever filled the hole Lily left in his life. No-one could ever match up, in any way, to what she was.

Every time he'd taken someone home, or gone home with someone, he'd left the next morning, or made them leave, as quick as possible, got in the shower and cursed himself.

And then he'd found her again, and she was everything he'd been looking for. And he was so grateful for her.

Now, Jack barely even looked at other women - or indeed men - and he knew that this was a sign of how utterly devoted to her he was.

And now she was his wife, and they were only recently back from their honeymoon. Only several weeks ago, she'd regenerated into another form for him to love just as much as he'd loved the first, and they were still getting to know this second Lily.

" Lily? " he asked softly, breaking their comfortable silence.

Lily let out a little sigh, distracted from listening to the beating of his single heart, and thinking about the steady rise of fall of his chest, " Yes, tiger? "

" I was thinking ... " he started, allowing his hand to trail down her back and cup her bottom.

A smirk crossed her face as he lightly squeezed her behind, " _Were _you? "

He smirked at the tone of her voice, " I was thinking ... since this is a new you and all that, maybe there's new things that you're in to. New things you'd like to try out. "

Lily shifted a little, and turned so she was lying on her stomach, looking up at her new husband.

" New things, huh? " she asked, allowing one hand draw lazy circle around his nipple.

Jack was wearing his most devilish grin, " Well, I thought you might have new things. "

" You think we didn't do enough exploring on the honeymoon? " she asked, raising her eyebrows as they both thought back to their four weeks on a tropical island paradise.

" Oh baby, we did plenty," he said, one hand still lightly brushing against her naked bum. " But I don't know exactly how regeneration works, do I? Maybe it's given you some new ... _fantasies_. Some new ... _kink_. "

Those two words rolled off his tounge, and the way he spoke them made her skin tingle. He was just so damned irresistable, sprawled out beside her on the bed, his naked body on full view for her, and just such an effortless grin on his face.

" Well," she said, " I'm sure I could think of a couple of things. " She grinned and moved again in the bed, this time she sat up and climbed over him, until she was straddling him. She sighed at the contact of his skin against hers, and he smirked.

" Really? " Jack asked.

Lily could tell that he was getting excited by the thought of this. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes, and she could feel his body responding beneath her.

" Well," she started, raking her hands over his chest, " there's this one fantasy where you're the boss ... "

" Baby, that's not a fantasy," he said, shaking his head as his hands came up to rest on her naked waist.

" So," she continued, ignoring him, " you're the boss, or maybe the headmaster, and I'm ... "

When she'd told him, he grinned and she leaned down to plant a firm kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, and when they finally broke apart, she rested her hands on his chest again.

" Now tiger," she said, " ready to go again? "

" What about your little fantasy? " he asked.

" Plenty of time for that later, darling husband," she said.

" If you say so. Now ... I'm more than ready to go again, baby," he grinned, as his body gave away exactly how ready he was.

" I knew you would be, tiger."

Almost a week later, they were having a slow week, and with very little to do that day, Owen had suggested a game of basketball and immediately been supported on the idea by Lily. The ever competitive Jack had agreed to play, and to even up the numbers, Gwen had jumped in too. They'd managed to convince Tosh to play too, so then really had no option but to join in.

They played boys against girls, and were fairly evenly matched.

" Owen! " shouted Jack, waving his hands as Owen struggled for someone to pass the ball to. " Owen, over here! "

Owen threw the ball over Lily's head and outstretched arms, and despite her jump, it landed in Jack's capable hands. Jack moved with it, dodging Gwen, and eyeing the net.

Owen was hurrying towards the net, to get in a position for Jack to throw it, and Lily wasn't about to allow it. In this particular game, the boys were winning, and she didn't like it.

She started moving too, and aa Ianto and Jack tried to pass the ball between each other, with Tosh attempted to intercept, she decided she was definitley going to stop them scoring.

As Owen jumped in the air, Lily tried to jump in front of him, but knew he was too tall for her. Instead, as Jack threw the ball, and Owen tried to run towards it, she stuck her foot out, and placed it perfectly so he went straight to the floor.

She would have felt guilty if it wasn't a tactic Owen regularly employed.

Owen groaned as he tripped over her foot, and he landed rather ungracefully on the floor.

Lily caught the ball easily and threw it the other way, to Gwen, who immediately moved towards the net at the other end of the hub, above Jack's door.

Owen was outrage as he got to his feet, " Referee! " he shouted, " did anyone see that? She did that on purpose! "

Jack had indeed seen it, and he had to applaud her tactics - it was playing dirty, but they all played dirty when they wanted to win. Yet he didn't like it because it was against a member of _his _team.

" Lily! That was cheating! " he shouted across at her.

She shrugged, dodging Ianto's hands and catching the ball, " I know. "

She threw it back to Gwen, who aimed for the net and got it straight in, making the three of them cheer in delight, and the boy groan.

The game continued, both teams extremely competitive, and whe the boys took a unprecedented lead again, Lily led the cheating again. She'd stood on Owen's foot rather hard to make him move out of her way, tried to trip Ianto over - though she hadn't quite have the heart to push sweet Ianto, who never harmed any of them, to the floor.

Owen started cheating too, as did Jack, and the game was suddenly becoming very unruly.

The game culminated in them both having 5 goals, and to stop the boys winning, Lily stooped to the low of tripping her husband over, and not hiding it particularly well either. He tripped over and landed on his back, wincing in pain. She did feel a little guilty when she realised his fall had been more painful than she'd intended. The game stopped, all of them watching Jack.

" Foul! " Owen shouted.

Jack groaned, slowly sitting up and glaring at his wife, " That, my darling wife, was a despicable bit of cheating. "

She pouted, " But I wanted to win. "

Jack rolled his eyes and held out his hand pointedly. She sighed and took hold of his hand, pulling him to his feet. She tried to give him her most innocent look, but he stared down at her. She could see the amusement in his eyes, and the wicked gleam in his eyes, before his lips parted.

" As the boss, I vote that the girls forfeit this game, for their captain's blatant cheating. "

There were three angry protests, and Lily sighed, " But that's not _fair, _you're hardly impartial. "

The argument went on, and Jack was adamant that the girls were going to forfeit the game, and Lily was adamant that she was't going to lose. In the end, Gwen smirked.

" Give it up, Lily," she said, " we're not winning this one. We'll get them next time. "

Ianto smiled a little, " Better luck next time, ladies. Coffee? "

A couple of hours later, Jack had told everyone to go home after a very quiet day. When everyone else had gone Lily was sitting at her desk, emailing back Martha, who had sent her an email the day before.

" Lily! "

It sounded like a command, and Lily looked across the empty hub, to office, where he was standing in the doorway, arms folded.

" Yeah? "

" My office. Now," he said, before going into the office and closing the door after him.

His voice was full of authority, and she'd seen the smirk on his face. She knew he was playing a game here - she knew him well enough to know the real annoyance and authority in his voice, from the pretend authority. Just the subtle difference, but she'd know the difference.

She left her email half finished and went over to the office.

She pushed open the door to find him sitting behind his desk, waiting for her.

" Take a seat," he said firmly.

His voice, so full of authority, send shivers down her spine, with the anticipation of what was to come. He was just _so _handsome, she thought, sitting there, full of power, that gorgeous smirk on his face, that wicked gleam in his eyes that told her he was planning something. He was _so _sexy.

" So," he said, leaning forwards, elbows resting on the desk and those lovely hands joined together, " I think maybe we need to discuss your recent conduct. "

" Recent conduct? " she asked, having a feeling that he was about to fulfill her fantasy.

He raised his eyebrows, " You really ought to address your boss as "sir", you know. Or perhaps ... Captain. "

" Yes, Captain," she said, her lips twitching into a smile.

" So," Jack said, a smile telling her that he was having fun with this, " your behaviour today ...you must know that cheating isn't the way to win a game. It's not acceptable, is it? "

She smirked, playing along, " No, Captain, I suppose it's not. "

" Not to mention, you could have seriously injured your boss while throwing him to the ground, couldn't you? "

" Yes Captain," she replied, sighing a little as she felt a particularly strong wave of his 51st century pheremones wash over her.

" So," he said, leaning back in his chair, " I think my staff need to be discouraged from being _naughty _in the future. I think you need to be punished. "

She sighed, her cheeks starting to warm up - Jack was playing this all just right. In control, but not too much. Powerful, but not at all in a scary way. Enough authority to turn her on.

He raised his eyebrows, " Do _you _think you need to be punished? "

" Oh _yes," _she sighed, already picturing Jack's hands on her skins, his fingers touching her body, his mouth everywhere on her body. She could feel herself growing warm and wet with anticipation.

" I think you need to be bent over my knee, young lady," he said firmly, " that ought to teach you a lesson. "

She smirked at the thought of anyone calling her "young lady" and she felt a sudden rush of pleasure as he commanded, " Well, what are you waiting for? Come here. "

He pushed his chair back from the desk, and reach out to touch her.

" Lie over my lap, naughty girl," he ordered, taking hold of her waist to guide her.

Jack had never actually been the boss of her at work - although he _was _technically the boss, he rarely exerted any kind of authority over her, or gave her any orders. If anything, everyone knew that if Lily wanted something doing, Jack would do it. There was never a boss in the bedroom either - or if there was, they spent about the same amount of time playing boss, so it balanced out.

This was new, and a rush of excitement coursed through her as she lay over his lap, face down over his strong thighs, and her ass slighty sticking up invitingly.

She was wearing a skirt, and she felt him pull it up, the material bunching up around her waist, and the cool air of the office hitting the backs of her legs. She pictured herself laying over his knee, and him in complete control. He'd be wearing that sexy smirk, the one that made her knees go weak.

" I think a spanking should do the trick, don't you? " he asked, his voice smooth, velvetly, as he ran one hand up her leg, from her knee, up her thigh, until it rested just under one ass cheek. When he didn't get an answer, he allowed his hand to move up and rest on her soft ass cheek, taking a handful and squeezing through the lace underwear she wore, " I _said_, don't you? "

She let out a breathy sigh, " Oh _yes,_" she breathed, picturing his hands on her skin - those lovely strong skilled hands.

Suddenly his hand collided with her ass, hard enough to be a spank, but still rather softly, so it didn't hurt much. She jumped in surprise and let out a little squeal.

" Yes, _what_? " he asked.

Oh he was so good at this, she thought. " Yes Captain," she quickly replied,

" Good," he said, " now, I really think the only way to learn, is for you to be spanked on your _bare _bottom, don't you? " When she didn't reply, too busy lost in the thoughts of what was to come, he said, " ask me for it, naughty girl. Tell me what I need to do to you. "

" Oh Captain," she said, already feeling so needy for him, but playing along with him, because she knew he was enjoying the words.

Talking, unsurprisingly, was one of his many turn ons. He loved to hear her talking dirty, and she was usually happy to oblidge.

" Captain, you've got to spank my bare bottom, to punish me for cheating in the game," she said, " you _need _to spank me. "

She could hear the smirk in his voice, as he hooked his thumb around her black lacy knickers. He slowly pulled them down, and she felt a rush of excitement at being naked from the waist down over his lap.

He teasingly ran his hands up her thighs, and she gasped a little in surprise as he nudged her thighs apart with his hands. He lightly ran one hand along the inside of her thigh, and she felt her body becoming more excited as his hands got higher and higher.

She thought he was going to touch her most intimate places, but at the last moment, his hand disappeared, and she felt a sharp slap on her bottom.

" Thought I was going to touch you, did you? " he asked, as her skin tingled from the slap. It wasn't too hard, but it was hard enough to give her a buzz, " well, naughty girls get spanked, not pleasured. This is _supposed _to be a punishment. "

He ended his words with a smack on her bottom, and she jumped a little from the force of it. She felt his hand again on her bottom, and it was softer this time.

There was a desperate urge to be close to him, and to feel him, to be as close to him as she possibly could. She needed the touch of her husband, and to feel their connection, and at the thought of what was to come, she felt herself getting more stimulated.

His hand came down on her skin a few times in quick succession, each blow sharp, not too hard that it would be painful. He threw in a few soft ones, and then suddenly a hard one.

She yelped a little, and after this particular blow, he ran his hand over her ass gently. His hand caressed her naked skin, and she sighed, allowing a little moan to slip through her lips when his fingers moved dangerously close to the tops of her thighs, threatening to slip under her, to her increasingly wet core.

Her moan was punished with a spank.

" This is a punishment, young lady," he reminded her, spanking her again, this time much harder, " you deserve this, don't you? "

" I do," she said, moaning as gave her a rather soft slap. Picking up on her moan, he made the next few spanks soft, leaving a pause between each and caressing her cheek after each slap.

Her whole bottom was tingling, and Jack had made her incredibly hot. As he continued with his relatively soft spanks, she was desperate for some proper contact, and she rubbed herself against his thigh.

She found a little rhythm in time to his spanks, and as she rubbed herself against his thigh, she could feel that he'd grown hard beneath her.

There was now a particularly long pause after the last spank, and his hands were nudging her thighs apart again, before his fingers travelled along the insides of her thighs, dangerously high.

" What would I feel if I felt between your legs right now? " he asked, his fingers lingering, " would you be dry ... or wet? "

She let out a breathy sigh, desperate for some kind of stimulation, " Wet," she replied, biting down on her lip, waiting to see what he was doing. He was moving so close now - such a tease, but still so sexy, so she supposed she could forgive him.

He chuckled and she felt a rush of pleasure as his fingers finally moved to her wet, waiting core. He slowly ran a finger along the length of her, and she gasped, moving her body to try and get more contact.

" Naughty girl," he said, slowly touching her, " so wet ... so ready ... turned you on, didn't it, your little punishment? You like this, don't you? "

" Yes," she sighed, " oh _God_, yes. "

" Good," he grinned. His fingers continued to move over her centre, and after a period of teasing by lightly running his fingers over her throbbing clit, he delved one finger inside her. He worked his finger inside her body slowly, and it felt so right to have him inside her, but it wasn't enough.

His hands were like magic, and she was soon writhing across his lap, her hips bucking, trying to increase the contact. She felt the excitement building up inside her, but at the last moment, just before she knew she was about to explode, he quickly withdrew his fingers.

" No," she groaned in frustration, " no, I was so ... so ... god, Jack! "

His response was a light spank, " I wonder if that's enough of a punishment," he said, " being spanked by your boss must surely make you think about misbehaving again. But then again it's made you _so _horny that I think it wasn't a punishment at all. "

" Jack," she said, though her warning tone was ineffective due to lying half-naked over his lap, " enough games, Jack. "

Jack chuckled, " I suppose you've probably learnt your lesson," he said.

Slowly, she felt him pulling her skirt back down so it covered her, though her underwear remained on the floor of the office. With a helping hand from Jack, she got to her feet, cheeks flushed, panting slightly, thinking about what was to come.

As soon as she'd got to her feet, Jack tugged on her hand, and pulled her back towards him.

She giggled and took the hint, throwing her leg over him, and sitting on his lap, facing him, straddling him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her, hands resting on her waist to keep her supported, and he captured her lips with his.

Their kisses were long and heated, and in the process, Jack's hands moved to the bottom of her skirt. He was pulling the skirt up over her thighs again, and wasted no time in stroking her clit with his thumb and finger as he kissed her lips passionately.

" Mmm gorgeous wife," Jack said, between kisses, " I _do _love to see you come undone. "

He'd barely slipped a finger inside her, when her climax took hold. She writhed in Jack's arms, as he leant back and enjoyed the look on her face, still working his finger inside her, a smirk on his face.

When she'd rode out her climax, she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt with both hands and firmly pulled him towards her, planting her lips on his, in a desperate kiss.

He responded eagerly, and his lips soon moved from hers to her neck. She moaned as he sucked on a spot that always pleased her. She moaned louder as he sucked at her skin, and soon Jack's fingers were teasing her entrance again.

Jack had always had the ability to make her cum several times, and she felt ready to explode for the 2nd time as his fingers rubbed up and down her clit. She threw her head back with a loud moan of pleasure.

Jack grinned and started to work his fingers into her again, this time touching her much slower, in ontrast to her first climax. Her moans grew all the more louder and less controlled, as she came around his fingers, pleasure coursing through her body.

She kissed him again, well aware of how wet she was, and how much she wanted to be fucked, as she started working at the buttons on his shirt.

" Take this off," she said, as his hands started to graze up her sides, his fingertips brushing the sides of her breasts.

" This? " he asked, his face a picture of innocence as his hands curled around the material of her shirt.

" This," she corrected, unfastening another of his buttons.

" Both," he replied, swiftly pulling her shirt over her head and grinning as he was met with the sight of her ample cleavage threatening to spill from her bra. She shivered a little as the air of the room hit her skin, but her only response was to tug at his shirt, pulling it from his trousers. She frantically ripped the shirt from him and threw it across the room somewhere, not caring where it landed.

Their hands ran over each others chest and torsos, and it culminated in Jack deftly unfastening and discarding of her bra. Quick as a flash, he'd taken her nipple into his mouth, forcing a delicious moan out of her.

As usual, his tounge was magic, and she rested her hands on his hips, unable to stop her own back arching in towards him. As he sucked on a very hard nipple, she reached down to run her hand across his clothed crotch.

He was hard and she relished in teasing him, her hand rubbing the large bulge. He let out a moan as he allowed her nipple to leave his mouth, and she reached for his belt, " Lose more clothes," she demanded.

He grinned - his wife was wearing only her skirt and he grabbed it in his hands, " You too. "

" Gladly, sexy husband," she smirked, allowing him to pull her skirt off her, leaving her completely naked. She climbed off his lap and sat on the edge of his desk, leaving him room to take off his trousers. He stood up and pulled them off quickly, and she wasn't surprised to see him wearing no underwear.

She grinned, and Jack sank back down into his chair, raising his eyebrows at her, " Are you going to come here, then? " he asked her.

She wasted no time in moving forwards and straddling him, her legs either side of him as she sat back on his lap, facing him. She pressed her lips against his in a very long passionate kiss and felt Jack's arms around her body, his hands resting on her hips.

She lifted her body up, with the aid of Jack's strong hands, and slid down onto his very erect manhood. They both moaned at the contact, and Jack leaned in to sloppily kiss her,

" Fuck me," he said between kisses, " I want to see you ride me. "

" Just need you inside me," she panted as she moved her hips, and Jack helped her along. With both hands on her hips, he helped her slide up and down on him. Their lips met several times and they each thrust their hips to meet the others.

As the pleasure built up between them both, the only thing spilling from Lily's lips was Jack's name, whilst Jack's lips were filled with expletives and encouragament.

Lily sped up, loving the depth she was getting from sitting astride him. She fucked herself onto him harder and faster, and they were both moaning loudly, until finally Lily reached her peak, and set Jack off too.

They climaxed together, holding each other close, and when they were finished, Lily sank back down against Jack, with him still inside her.

" God you're so great," Jack said, leaning in and kissing her lips, this one a short tender kiss.

Lily grinned, hands coming up to rest on his face, " _You're _great," she told him, " and, you know, not just at this kinda stuff. You're just great. "

On her words, she felt him stiffening, and she raised her eyebrows, " Round two already, Captain Harkness? My my, such stamina. "

" What can I say, Mrs Harkness? I suppose you just bring it out in me," Jack replied.

Lily grinned, and simply responded by closing her lips on his.


	4. First Time

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: This is Jack and Lily's first time! I'm trying to get back into writing my series and thought I'd try getting in touch with the characters again through this.  
>Set a few months after Jack and Lily first met, when Jack was travelling on the TARDIS in DW series 1.<p>

Jack and Lily

Jack sat at the counter of the kitchen in the TARDIS, well aware that Rose Tyler was speaking to him, but finding it very difficult to tear his eyes and attention from the time lady who was currently bent over in front of the fridge, seemingly searching for something.

His eyes swept down her back and settled on her bottom, lingering for longer than was _strictly _appropriate. Still, she _was _his girlfriend, of approximately one month. Albiet secret girlfriend, given she was the daughter of the very protective man he was travelling with.

And if she _would _bend down to the bottom shelf of the fridge.

And if she _would _wear that lovely tight dress that only drew attention to her bottom when she leaned down like she was right now.

The time travellers had just come from a concert - ABBA 1979. Rose had begged the Doctor to take her for ages and he'd finally given in.

They'd all dressed up for the occasion and hadn't changed back since. Lily looked very much the part in an orange mini-dress with large flowers printed across it, and a pair of long orange boots. Her thick black hair was tied in a ponytail with an orange scarf, and hung over her shoulder.

She mustn't understand the effect she had on him, or she just _wouldn't _wear things like that, in front of both him and her father, so he was forced to spend all day stealing glances at her but unable to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

When they got back from the concert, the Doctor said something about having to fix something underneath the console, and Jack, Rose and Lily left him in the console room to go to the kitchen.

" Oi! Are you even listening to me? "

Jack was snapped out of his thoughts by Rose's slightly raised voice and reluctantly tore his eyes away from the vision across the kitchen, turning to look at the young blonde sitting across from him.

" Of _course _I'm listening," he replied, flashing her one of his most charming grins.

Rose rolled her eyes, a grin on her face, all too aware that Jack hadn't been listening, but when he flashed her that gorgeous smile, how could she still be angry? The man just exuded charm.

It took her a moment longer to realise exactly _what _had caught Jack's attention as she glanced across the kitchen in time to see Lily, the time lady in question, drawing herself up to full height.

" Oh, you pig! " Rose laughed, though her tone betrayed her words as she chuckled at him.

" Huh? What did I miss? " Lily frowned, crossing the room and coming to sit beside Rose, setting a bowl of ice-cream down in front of herself.

" Jack was just admiring the scenery," Rose said, trying to stifle a giggle as she stuffed a spoon of her own ice-cream into her mouth.

Rose always found spending time with Jack and Lily enjoyable. She loved spending time with the Doctor, of course she did, but there was far more teasing and flirting when the Doctor wasn't around.

Completely harmless on her own part, she would hasten to add. But between Jack and Lily? Well, they'd never said as much, but something was going on between them, she was sure of it. It didn't take much to see how they were together. It was a good job the Doctor was so oblivious.

" The scenery? " Lily frowned, looking around the kitchen for something interesting, before realising exactly what Jack had probably been looking at and rolling her eyes, though a smirk betrayed her mock-annoyance, " Captain, you _are _a pervert. "

Jack smirked shamelessly, " Forgive me for appreciating the female form. And any other form too, I suppose. "

Rose stared at him, " I never know when you're joking! Lily, is he joking? "

Lily shrugged, her voice full of teasing, " Who knows, Rose, who knows? "

Jack winked at her and she looked away from him, forcing her eyes down to her ice-cream. God, the way he even _looked _at her made her want to pull him to her and kiss him right now.

She told herself to behave - Rose was here. It was a _secret _relationship. The fact that she and Jack were naturally flirty people made it a bit easier, allowing them to get away with flirty conversations without arousing suspicion.

But he was looking at her with a new kind of _intensity. _Which could only be a good thing, but she couldn't wait to find out.

She could feel his eyes on her as she spoke to Rose, the two of them trying to decide where they wanted to go next, and she had to fight not to lean over the table and throw herself at Jack.

After finishing their food, the three of them decided to go to bed, and left the kitchen.

Rose left first, Lily following her, and Jack rounded them up.

Lily shivered as Jack's hand ghosting over her waist as they left the kitchen, just briefly while Rose was in front of them, not watching them.

She briefly glanced over her shoulder to grin at him and when she saw the intensity in his eyes, she _knew _he was thinking something naughty.

She and Jack might have only started their relationship a month or so ago, and only known each other for a month or so longer, but they already had _such _a connection.

They'd been meeting in secret for a month, stolen kisses and embraces, secret kissing sessions at night when they'd never be caught and spending time completely alone, getting to know each other.

There was still so much more to learn about each other, and although she wasn't quite sure how deep her feelings went, she was sure that she'd never felt such a connection to a man.

She _had _thought this relationship impossible - Jack, committing? Still, he'd been as good as his word. Still an outrageous flirt towards everyone they met, but that was just _him. _When they spent time together, it always felt _right _and Jack was always so charming, hilarious, even _sweet _when they were alone. And he was _respectful._

They'd exchanged many kisses, some nights spent hours lying around in a room they were sure the Doctor wouldn't go in, long kissing sessions breaking up time spent in each others arms, exchanging stories of their adventures.

Hands had wandered - often Jack's large, strong hands travelling from her waist up to cup her breasts through her shirt, occasionally slipping under her shirt, his fingers dancing across her bra, cupping, squeezing, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. His hands also seemed to wander up and down her shapely legs, with particular attention to her thighs, that always ended with firm grips and squeezes of her bottom.

Yet he'd never shown much demand to push her any further.

He must have thought about it, she decided. _God _knew _she _had. The _way _the man kissed, she could only imagine what the rest would be like. She was often in a daze after a particularly passion-filled kiss, half hating and half _loving _that he could get her worked up so quickly, and well aware that she was capable of having the same effect on him.

She _knew _he'd gotten aroused when they were together sometimes - he'd tried to hide it, but she was hardly stupid. So she assumed his lack of pushing her for the whole experience was his way of proving to her that he wanted _her, _that he felt differently about her than anyone else, just like he'd promised on that night in the pool, when he'd made such an open, honest declaration of his feelings.

Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by something Rose was saying and it wasn't long before they reached the girls' rooms, which were side by side - Jack's was a few corridors away.

" Well, night guys," grinned Rose.

Lily smiled fondly at her friend, " Sleep well, Rose. You _know _what Dad says. Tomorrow's a big day. "

Jack frowned - this was something he didn't actually think he'd heard before and he shook his head, struggling to figure out what was so special about tomorrow.

" What's tomorrow? " he asked.

The girls exchanged an amused look and Lily grinned, " He's got so much to learn, hasn't he Rose? Tell him. "

Rose replied with the Doctor's standard response to the question, " We're time travellers. Every day's a big day. We _skip _the little ones. "

Lily chuckled, " _So _much to learn, Captain. "

Jack raised his eyebrows, sensing the amusement in her voice and joining in, eyes focused solely on Lily, almost completely forgetting Rose's presence. " Maybe you should teach me. "

" Maybe I will," she smirked as he rocked back and forth on his feels, wearing his sexiest smirk.

" When will the lessons commence? "

" As soon as you'd like. "

" Now? " he asked, with a teasing grin.

" Oh _Captain _it's so late," she sighed.

" Oh Lily, surely never too late for _me_? "

" Weeellll ... since it's you, I _suppose _I could consider it. "

" For me, I'm _sure _you could. "

" High opinion of yourself? "

" High? I prefer to think of it as accurate, Lily, if we're going to be honest about it. "

" I'm not sure accurate is the right word. "

" Then tell me what _is_. "

Rose watched the exchange between them - their responses were so quick, the words hardly making sense, neither of them quite sure what they were talking about but their tones said it all. Tones full of teasing and flirting, in a way they never dared in front of the Doctor. Or at least when they _did, _the time lord cut them off. Just like he did when Jack flirted with her too, and _she _wasn't even his daughter.

" Um ... Guys? " Rose tried, immediately capturing their attention, " Good night. "

When they were left around, Jack ran a hand through his hair, a charming grin on his impossibly handsome face.

" I guess I'll see you in the morning then," Jack replied, grin fixed firmly to his face.

Lily nodded, her own face plastered with a smile that he couldn't help but think was rather cheek, not knowing that she was recalling the fact that both her room, and Rose's were sound proof.

" Yes, you will, " she replied, " But you might see me _before_, if you like. "

" _Before_? " he repeated, raising his eyebrows, trying to figure out if the implication behind her tone meant what he thought it meant.

" Oh yes," she grinned, reaching out and taking hold of his braces, tugging him towards her, smiling even wider when he willing took a step closer to her, " that is, if you wanted to come in for a bit? "

" That might depend on how long "a bit" is," he replied, rather thrilled as he noted the low, almost _husky _tone in her voice, and that look in her eyes, that he couldn't quite define, but was sure was a good thing.

" Do you like the sound of ... all night? " she replied, tugging on his braces again to make him come even closer to her.

" Like? Baby, I don't think "like" is a strong enough word," Jack replied, reaching down to take her hands, prising them from his braces and taking them in both of his as he gently pushed her back against the door and stroked his thumbs across the backs of her hands as he bent his head to meet hers.

" Funny," she said, her voice quiet, distracted by the proximity of Jack's lips - only inches away from her own, though her teasing tone remained, " that seems like a positive response but you didn't say yes. "

He inched closer, until his lips were almost brushing against hers with every word he spoke, " I didn't think I had to," he breathed.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss she felt sure was coming and was somewhat disappointed when he pressed the briefest of kisses to her lips. That was, until he moved his lips to her ear and whispered in such a delightful tone that she shivered, " I hope you know how _thoroughly _I'm going to _worship _you. "

His words took her by surprise and she felt a blush rise in her cheeks before summoning a response.

" I think I might like that," she replied with a smile, which soon turned into a gasp as he bent his head to plant a kiss on her neck - a particular weak spot, which he'd figured out long ago.

" I should hope so," he smirked, sucking gently on a particular spot on her neck, before he drew himself up to full height with a smirk and leaned behind her to grasp the door handle. He pushed the door open and Lily followed the very clear demand, walking into her room and pulling Jack after her, by the hand.

Once they were inside her bedroom, Lily barely had time to shut the door behind them before Jack was pulling her into his arms. His arms were strong and muscular and wrapped firmly around her body as he pressed her body flush against his.

She wrapped her arms around him in return, hands spreading out across his chest and back and very happy when he claimed her lips with his own.

The kiss was different to any other they'd shared, both knowing that this one was going to lead to so much more. Jack kissed _so _well, Lily thought. He had a way of making her so incredibly hot, so quickly.

He kissed her deeply and as she returned it was as much passion, she could feel her cheeks heating up. He didn't pull away from her until they were both a bit breathless, and even then he immediately turned his attention to her neck.

His lips sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through her body as he kissed and sucked on the most sensitive spot on her neck. She felt her back arching, pressing herself further into her touch without meaning to, and she felt Jack's chuckle rumble through her chest as he moved his lips up to her ear.

" Patience baby, patience," he breathed, his breath hot against her ear, " there's _so _much more to come. "

He licked her earlobe gently before pulling it between his teeth and sucking gently.

Lily sighed in contentment, her head tilting backwards as she felt her knees going a little weak - damn those 51st century pheromones. It was so unfair. Why on earth did a man who was already so ... so damned irresistable ... have any right to have pheromones that made him _more _attractive?

As she felt him trailing kisses back down to her neck, she took control of the situation - she was no powerless woman, and she wanted to have as much fun as Jack did.

She reached out to take his face in her hands and gently moved his face towards hers. She pressed her lips to his in a deep, hard kiss and it took him a second to respond, thrown off by her sudden control, but he was soon kissing back, playfully parting her lips with his tounge and exploring hers.

Their kisses got deeper and longer and after several passionate exchanges, Jack took advantage of Lily's breathlessness, forcing himself to ignore his own, and moved his hands down to grasp hold of her waist firmly.

He lifted her up and she squealed in surprise as she curled her legs around his back for support. Delight flooded her body with anticipation of what was to come as he carried her across the room and half-laid, half-threw her onto her own bed.

For a moment he stood over her, taking pleasure in the sight of her looking up at him with that expression - surprise, delight and such _desire._

" Jack," she pouted, reaching out with one hand, " you didn't come here to just stare at me. "

Jack chuckled, " Maybe I _did," _he replied, leaning down over her and cupping one side of her face with his hand, " you're _so _beautiful. "

She didn't quite believe him but the look in his eyes and the way he spoke meant she definitely believed that _he _believed it. He cut her thoughts short by kissing her lips soundly, once again waiting until she was breathless before breaking away.

He was very aware of the effect his kisses were having on her, and the fact that she was laying underneath him, her body arching into his, and almost _writhing _under his touch, was having a certain effect on him too.

" You're sure about this? " Jack asked, leaning back to look her in the eyes, his hands reached out to stroke her hair, pushing it away from his face.

Lily smiled softly and nodded, reaching out to lay a hand on his cheek gently, " It _feels _ike the right time, Jack. And I'm sure it does for you too. Enough patience. We're ready. "

Jack grinned at the feel of her thumb stroking his face and nodded, " I just wanted to make sure. You're special to me, Lily. You're _different_. "

She grinned, " Should hope so. The last time lady, and all that. "

" You're special because you're _Lily," _Jack countered, " not because of your species. "

Lily grinned, " You're incredibly sweet," she said, pulling his face down to meets hers and pecking his lips.

" Sweet is _so _not what I'm aiming for here," Jack replied with a devillish grin before starting to leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and collar bone.

Lily gasped in delight as he kissed his way down to the neckline of her dress, kissing the soft flesh just above her breasts.

" Oh Jack," she sighed as he moved back up to her lips. She caught his face in her hands before he could kiss her lips again and raised her eyebrows at him, her voice low and breathy, as her free hand reached up to try to push his braces off his shoulders, " I reckon you should get rid of some of these clothes, if you _really _want to sleep with me. "

He smirked, " Baby, I don't want to sleep with you. Not tonight. I want to _make love _to you. "

She could swear her hearts skipped a bit - make love. Not sleep with her, fuck her, or anything else. Make love to her. Didn't that just sound gorgeous?

Seeing her at a loss for words, he added, " But you're right. I think some of these clothes need to go. "

He started by moving down the bed, planted a trail of little kisses down her neck, above her chest, in the valley between her clothed breasts, on her stomach, her hip, her thigh and stopping when he got to her leg.

He pushed himself off her, kneeling at the bottom of the bed and took hold of one calf. He trailed his hand up the bright orange 70s boot she was wearing and slowly unzipped it. He grinned as he tossed it onto the floor and soon removed the other.

His took hold of her bare calf with one hand and trailed the hand up her leg, taking hold of her thigh and stopping when he got to the hemline of the orange mini-dress. He looked up at her and she was blushing as he took hold of the bottom of her dress in his hands and crawled back over her body again, pulling the dress up slowly as he did so and planting a long kiss on her lips.

She sat up when he'd gotten the dress over her legs, up over her hips, and had it bunched up below her breasts, allowing him to tug it over her head. He threw it aside carelessly and took the opportunity to look down at her body.

She had a slim, toned figure. Must be all the running they did. Small breasts encased in a dark blue bra, perfectly in proportion. And then a little pair of matching lacy knickers. He felt himself stiffen as his eyes travelled up and down her body a few times, as if trying to memorise every part of her.

When he met her eyes again, he thought she looked a little nervous, and he frowned.

" What's the matter? " he asked, reaching out to cup her face, forcing her to look up at him.

She shook her head, " It's silly. It's just ... such _scrutiny. _And you know, you've been about a bit - "

He cut her off as soon as he realised what she was thinking, " No," he said, shaking his head, " you are so beautiful. Don't you _dare _think there's anybody I'd rather have at my mercy. "

" Mercy? " she echoed, " I don't quite know about - "

She didn't get to finish the thought as Jack gently pushed her onto her back, kissing away any worries she had. She was well aware that Jack had probably had a lot of experience and she didn't ever want to think she might disappoint him.

But then, she'd had experience too. Liaisons she'd stolen when she and her dad were visiting somewhere and they'd gone their own separate ways, him to explore a museum maybe, and her to go to an old market, or a party if they got talking to different people.

As Jack kissed her, his hands explored her body, skimming over her bare stomach and making their way up to take hold of her breasts. He soon lost himself in the sensation of massaging them and stopped only to reach behind her when her back arched off the bed, and unhook her bra with one skilled hand. He slowly pulled the bra from her body and threw it aside, looking down to admire her bare breasts.

" Absolutely beautiful," Jack replied, rubbing firm circles around her nipple with his thumbs and eliciting a moan from her which he covered up with a kiss.

Her nipples instantly became hard at his touch and Lily was trying to push herself further into his touch, definitely enjoying the thrill of his firm fingers pushing against her sensitive skin.

With a wicked smile, he lowered his lips down to one breast and lapped experimentally at one nipple. When he was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure that was soon followed by a deep moan, he sucked the nipple between his lips.

His tounge flicked over her hard nipple as he sucked hard and he took great pleasure in the moan's he was getting from the woman beneath him. He turned to lavish equal attention on the other breast, slowly rocking himself against her as he did so, unable to stop himself.

Lily let a loud moan slip from her lips as Jack's teeth grazed her sensitive nipple and she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh.

When planted a wet kiss on her stomach, Lily used all the energy she could muster to flip them over so she was straddling the man. She laughed at his expression as she hung above him, awarding him a wonderful view of her bare breasts.

" You're wearing too many clothes, Jack," Lily told him, pulling his braces down, " it's not fair - me like this, you fully clothed. "

" If you insist," Jack grinned, reaching out to take her waist and flipping them over again so he was on top and helping her pull him out of his shirt between kisses. Lily licked her lips at the sight of him, shirt off - his body was perfectly sculpted, tight, toned muscles, just so _gorgeous._

She reached for the waistband of his trousers, which looked very tight around the crotch, his erection straining against them. She slowly unbuttoned his trousers, trying to roll them over again.

Jack helped her pull his trousers away and when he was left in his boxer shorts, she rolled over so she was on top again.

" I think we should have done this long ago," Lily said, her hands ghosting down his sides as she left a trail of kisses down the middle of his chest and stomach.

He groaned loudly as her breasts dragged across his body and seemed incapable of words. When he felt Lily's hands at the waistband of his underwear, he suddenly stopped and took control, rolling over again and pinning Lily underneath him.

Lily pouted at him, " I thought you'd enjoy that," she said, " don't you _want _to be touched? "

" Jesus christ, woman," Jack groaned, trying to silence her with a kiss, " are you trying to kill me? Of course I do, but you first. Let me take care of _you_. "

He moved down her body and hooked his fingers underneath her knickers, " Well? "

" Take them off," Lily ordered him, enjoying the balance between them. Jack seemed to be trying to take everything slowly, prolonging the experience, determined to make their first time together memorable.

Jack slowly pulled her knickers down and threw them somewhere across the room, not looking, all attention focused between her legs.

" My God, you are _perfect," _he growled, his erection as hard as he thought it was possible to be, very prominent, though he was determined to wait before he came.

" Jack ... Jack, _do _something," Lily moaned, reached out to touch his chest, trying to urge him on to do something. She tried pulling him up to kiss her and he chuckled and did as she wanted.

After a long kiss to her lips he let his hand wander down her body, over her hip and towards her centre. He smirked as he saw her pushing herself against him, desperate for some kind of contact.

" What do you want me to _do_? " Jack asked, nudging her legs apart so he could kneel between them and letting his fingers run across her inner thighs.

" Take your underwear off, Jack," Lily said, her chest heaving as his fingers drew closer and closer to her heat - he could see she was excited, wet, all for him. " Take your underwear off and make love to me, like you said you would. "

He grinned, " All in good time, baby. I told you, first I want to make you cum for me. Would you like that? "

" Jack," Lily moaned, " stop _teasing_. "

Jack took the opportunity to look down at her body. So perfect - he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but she was so much _more. _

Just taking in the sight of her, he had an image of covering her body with his own and thrusting suddenly into her. Images of pounding into her over and over, her writhing beneath him as he fucked her like she'd never been fucked before. Fucked her until she couldn't remember her name and until she came around his cock again and again and again.

He supressed the thoughts - arousing as they were. They could do that another night - he could wait another night before showing her everything he could do, raw passion, fucking her hard and fast, until she couldn't walk. That was for another night.

_Tonight _was special. Tonight he was going to make love to her, shower her with devotion.

And right _now _he was going to make her cum for him for the first time, and he wanted to see every little expression that passed over her face as he pleasured her.

Although it was _far _too soon to tell her so, he thought this relationship might have - dare he say it? - a future. A rather long term future. It didn't matter that it had only been one month - he _knew _this was special.

He watched the expression on Lily's face as her mouth opened in a wide moan when he slid a single finger along the length of her clit. He was rewarded with a moan as she bucked against him, and slowly slid his finger inside her.

She almost screamed at that, any hope at coherent thought gone as her eyes closed tight and she felt Jack's fingers stretching her, filling, slowly and teasingly working in and out of her.

She felt the pleasure building up inside her but it wasn't quite enough and she'd started to reach a hand between her legs, intent on touching what he was neglecting, but instead she felt him pushing her hand away, and then his thumb was rubbing at her clit, fast little circles that made her moan more and more.

"Open your eyes," Jack commanded, voice thick with lust. He was thoroughly enjoying the effect he was having on her and was rather with pleased with how quickly he'd managed to work her up to this state, figuring out exactly the right spot to hit and exactly how she'd like his fingers on her. He wanted to remember this forever - the first time he made her cum for him, the effect of all of his devotion.

Lily opened her eyes as she was told and felt the pleasure coursing through her body. He thrust his fingers into her and rubbed at her clit until the pleasure was too much and she was writhing and bucking against his hand, a string of words spilling from her lips that he couldn't understand, between her needy moans.

The sound was like poetry - he had no idea what the words mean but it _must _be her native tounge, which he never heard from she or the Doctor before.

So she swore, or pleaded, or invoked the name of a diety, in Gallifreyan during sex? Amazing, he thought. It was like she didn't have the presence of mind to summon any other language. Was she always like that during sex? Or was it only when she was being pleasured like this? He would have to find out later.

When her body stilled, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and reached out for Jack's arms, pulling him towards her and kissing him soundly on the lips.

" You. Are. Incredible," she said, punctuating each word with a kiss to the lips, before pushing him backwards.

He got the hint and laid down on his back for her, groaning with frustration as she kissed down his chest and took the waistband of his underwear. She slowly pulled his boxers down and tossed them away, adding to the growing pile of clothes, before leaning back to take in the sight of him, fully naked before her, and very impressive.

Her eyes roamed down his body and when they stopped at his newly exposed cock, her eyes widened a little as she looked back up to his eyes. He was smirking, clearly pleased at her reaction to his man hood.

He stood tall and proud and was without a doubt the biggest man she'd ever been with. And _God _he was gorgeous. And just _look _at the state she'd got him in - hard, a little desperate, looking like he needed some attention.

She kissed his lips as she straddled him, breasts pressed to his chest and she reached down between them to take hold of his member. She gripped firmly as she pumped her hand up and down slowly, watching his face for the reaction.

He groaned in pleasure, head thrown back, eyes closed tightly and opened them again to watch her travel down his body, kneeling between his legs.

" Lily," he panted, as her hands now pressed against his inner thighs and moved up to cup his balls, squeezing gently. " Lily, what are you - oh, _fuck, _yes! "

He watched as she swiftly leaned down and took his member in her mouth. She bobbed down and engulfed almost his whole length, rather enjoying the feel of him, the taste of him. He was leaking already and she bobbed up and down slowly, giving him a few long, slow sucks.

Jack knew he couldn't last much longer if she kept this up.

Her mouth was just perfect around him - she knew exactly the right angle to take him at, the right pressure, the right speed to drive him crazy. Oh _fuck yes, _what was she doing with her tounge? Where had she learnt _that? _

It took all the self-control he could muster to stop her - he'd love to continued this way, and to cum into that gorgeous mouth, but he wouldn't do it now. He was sure there'd be time for that in the future - now was time for something else.

" Lily," he groaned, shaking his head and leaning out to touch her cheek as she showered his cock with attention, " baby ... oh, _yes, yes _that's so ... mmmm ... oh fuck ... baby, you've got to stop. Stop. "

Lily slowly released him from her mouth, her hands at the base of his shaft as she looked up at him, " Getting mixed signals here. "

" Can't carry on any longer," he panted, moaning as she teasingly stroked him with one hand.

" But Jack," she said, drawing his name out with a cheeky grin, " I - "

" No," he interrupted, reaching out for her hands so she couldn't tease him anymore, " I ... I _won't _last any longer." He pulled her down so she ws lying on top of him and wrapped his arms around, his mouth moving to nip at her ear, " I promised to make love to you, and I wouldn't want to break a promise to _you_. "

Without another word, he rolled them over so he was on top of her and reached a hand down to push her legs apart, giving himself enough room to get between her.

One hand bracing himself on the bed, and the other cupping her face, he looked deep into her eyes for some sign that she was absolutely ready. He _had _to make this special for her.

Lily's eyes locked on his and she gave the barest of nods.

Slowly, Jack positioned himself at her entrance and she sighed, desperate for the next step. It had been too long - why had they waited this _long_? She needed release, needed Jack inside her, and when he slowly pushed into her, it felt oh so amazing, and absolutely right.

He entered her slowly and then stilled, giving her a moment to adjust to his size and girth as he adjusted to the feeling of her tight heat wrapped around him. It already felt ten times better than he'd ever fantasised - and he'd fantasised a _lot. _

" Jack, please, please," Lily sighed, trying to push her hips against his, desperate for more.

Jack complied and slowly started to pump into her, prolonging every thrust and earning himself a moan with every single thrust. As they found a slow and easy rhythm, he changed his angle so he could lean down to kiss her.

Lily felt her orgasm already beginning to build up - Jack was angled just right, hitting the right spot over and over, and he was moving within her slow and tortuously, clearing wanting to prolong the experience.

She wasn't sure she'd ever been so filled, and ever felt this excited by anyone.

What's more, she didn't think anyone had ever showered such devotion on her. This wasn't shagging or fucking, this really w_as _making love. They seemed to move perfectly in time, moulded together, their lips locked, tounges dancing around each other, swallowing each others moans and pants of desire.

As he felt her grow nearer and nearer to release, Jack turned his attention to her neck, sucking gently on the sensitive pulse point that _always _got a positive reaction.

He was about ready to explode but he would _not. _She had to come first.

With her on the edge of orgasm, he pulled out further than he had before, and picked up the pace of his thrusts, his cock plunging into her perfectly. When he moved a hand down to stroke his fingers over her clit, she lost it.

The sight of Lily beneath him, coming hard for him, was fantastic. And the feel ... well, that was even _better. _She spasmed around him, muscles clenching him tightly, fists balled into the bed sheets and that lovely sound of Gallifreyan, what he could only assume to be expletives, spilling from her.

She slumped back against the bed, coming down from her high and he kissed her lips hard as he picked up the pace again, until he was moving firmly and deeply into her.

It only took this and a few vigorous circles of her clit to have her coming again and this time was his time too. He felt a shudder overtake his whole body as he came with a final few thrusts, cumming hard inside her.

When he was spent, he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside her, rolling onto his side so she was facing him.

Almost immediately, she had her lips on his, kissing him long and slow and only pulling because of the need for air.

" Incredible," she breathed, their faces close together, lips inches apart, " absolutely incredible. "

"I know," he smirked, reaching out to stroke her cheek before pulling into his arms so he could hold her. When she was curled up against him, one hand stroking his chest gently, he dropped a kiss into her hair and murmured, " maybe we could have a repeat performance in a while. "

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his chest, " I think we could have a few before the morning, don't you? "

His only response was to turn her face up to his so he could kiss her lips softly but when she settled back against him, he couldn't help but feel that something monumental had changed between them.

He knew right there and then that this was it. She was ... dare he ever admit it to himself? ... _the one. _


End file.
